


Meet and Greet

by WTF Dusktown 2021 (dusktown)



Category: Dusktown, Original Work
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Gen, Mystical Creatures, Pre-Femslash, Small Towns, Some Humor, Vampires, WTF Kombat 2021, Werewolves, Witches
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29025504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dusktown/pseuds/WTF%20Dusktown%202021
Summary: Э. и Н. думают, что сожгли человека. Х. так не думает.
Relationships: Э./Н./С.
Kudos: 2
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Meet and Greet

Ночь была молода: Луна только восходила на иссиня-черном небе. Э. любила такие моменты: как расцветали колдовские цветы, наполнялась магией темная роса, обещая часы, полные удовольствия.

— Просыпайся, Н. — позвала Э. 

Тень под ее рукой зашевелилась, прильнула к ладони, дыхнула обещанием: крови, смерти, веселья. И из нее вынырнула Н. — сонная, бледная. Н. предпочитала часы перед самым рассветом — когда адреналин гнал чужую кровь по ее сосудам лучше давно мертвого сердца. Н. бегала наперегонки с солнцем и выигрывала каждый раз — на мельчайшие доли секунды.

С. всегда осуждала ее за это: качала головой, бережно оборачивая бинтами опаленные первыми лучами руки. С. всегда заботилась о ней, и ничего не говорила — но смотрела с упреком, со странным теплом на дне холодной красноты.

Н. отряхнулась, сбрасывая с себя остатки сна. Уже несколько десятков лет как ее ночной спутницей была Э., с Э. она делила на двоих одни жертвы и одни сны, но давняя, древняя магия С. все еще оставалась натянутой между ними тремя — тихая, еле слышимая и неумолимая. 

— Я разведу костер, — сказала Э., поднимаясь. Плащ взметнулся за ее спиной — и Н. скользнула под него, обвилась вокруг Э., хихикнула в ухо: «Синий?»

Голубое пламя взмыло в небеса, заслонив собой еще совсем юную Луну. Когда Э. проводила жертвоприношения вместе с ковеном — вместе со своими сестрами — она зажигала красный огонь, но Н. больше нравился этот, и не нравились ее сестры. 

В конце-концов, Н. была так же юна по меркам вечных, как и эта Луна, и ей все еще было знакомо такое человеческое чувство, как ревность. К тому же Э. тоже нравился голубой.

Жертву они привязали к столбу цепями. Долго спорили, впрочем: вот так, как святую Жанну, или распять, как Сына Божьего? Э. нравились религиозные мотивы. Н. нравилось насилие. 

Сошлись на том, чтобы бросить монетку. 

— Ты, — выплюнула жертва, когда они вытащили кляп. — Ты же Э.! Я верила в тебя! Мы верили в тебя! Предательница! 

Э. улыбнулась: 

— Предательница? Я всегда говорила, что играю за оба лагеря.

Пламя лизнуло ноги жертвы, и дальше не слышно было ничего — только крики.

Ночь была молода, когда к крикам — человеческим крикам — добавился волчий вой.

Э. и Н. переглянулись и бесшумно скользнули в темноту леса — ведьма и ее вторая тень. 

На холме сидел волк — огромный белый волк, явно следящий за их костром — и рычал.

— Эй, Н, — задумчиво сказала Э. — Тебе не кажется, что он смеется? 

Волк осекся. Что-то слишком интеллигентное мелькнуло в желтых глазах — что-то, что скорее было бы присуще Генеральному Секретарю ООН, нежели лесному зверю.

А потом он побежал.

***

Ночь была молода: но, как любая молодость, ее тоже подошла к концу.

— Давно не виделись, Н., — сказала С. Н. замерла.

Ее голова лежала у С. на коленях. От С., как и сотни лет назад, пахло тайнами, древними фолиантами и чем-то сладким. 

— С.? А где?.. — Н. осеклась.

— Э. уже ушла. — С. поджала губы, не замечая, как выступающие клыки впились в кожу до крови. — Но она подумала, что ты захочешь поздороваться с вашим вчерашним гостем.

— Волк! — Н. захлопала в ладоши. — С., ты поймала волка? 

— Нет, что ты. — С. покачала головой. — Я всего лишь попросила его остаться. Друг мой Х., если тебя не затруднит?

Волк зашел в малый читальный зал — самое тайное, самое личное помещение С., окутанное столькими магическими завесами, что любого нежеланного гостя развеяло бы в пепел моментально, — и отряхнулся. В его походке было что-то раздраженное — но тем не менее, он аккуратно обошел столы и остановился рядом с ними. 

Н. подлетела к нему, потрепала по ушам — он и вправду был огромный, особенно вблизи, явно больше нормального животного.

— Какой ты красивый, — сказала Н. — С.,это твой питомец? А можно его покормить?

— Это не мой питомец, — ответила С. — Но ты можешь попробовать. Правда, он не ест человечину: у него, знаешь ли, принципы.

Н. сморщила нос. Принципы? У волка?

— Принципы есть даже у уголовного законодательства, — хмыкнул волк хриплым прокуренным голосом. Отчего-то смутно знакомым голосом. — Почему у меня их не должно быть? Бесайдс, я не ем только человечину. Идиоты людьми не считаются, так что их я сожру с удовольствием.


End file.
